


Slim and the Tramp

by KiAnLake



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff and Crack, Kissing, Lunch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiAnLake/pseuds/KiAnLake
Summary: Inspired by Lady and Tramp, Scott was eating pasta made by Ororo. And there was Logan.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Slim and the Tramp

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, OberonsEarring for the help!

Ororo gave Scott a plate of spaghetti in the kitchen. “Enjoy, Scott.” She smiled.   
“Thanks, Ororo.” Scott took a bite of his food.  
“It’s not a problem,” Ororo said as she ruffled his hair. “But you should eat something else, other than soup, Scott.”   
Scott sighed. “But soup is easy to make.”   
“So is spaghetti.” Ororo teased. “I know that you can boil water, Scott. And it’s not that hard to open a jar of pasta sauce and heat it up in a pot.”  
“Yes, Ororo.” Scott ate another bite of his pasta.   
“I have to go.” Ororo started to walk away. “Have a nice lunch, Scott.”   
“Good luck with your mission, Ororo.” Scott waved before he continued to have his lunch. Soon, he was by himself in the kitchen. It was quiet but he didn’t mind. He was reading his book while he quietly slurped on his noodles. He was so focused on his book that he didn’t notice that there was someone sitting next to him. He had another forkful of sauced spaghetti. He was confused as he felt some resistance on some of the strands. “Huh?” He looked up to Logan eating some of his food. He quickly noticed the troublesome noodles that were connected to ones in the feral mutant’s mouth.  
Logan smirked as he slurped the noodles down and soon, he met up with Scott’s lips. He swallowed his food but instantly kissed the slender mutant.   
Scott was blushing hard with Logan’s lips on his and his tongue in his mouth. He should pull away but the short mutant had his hand on the back of his head. He had no choice but to give in to him. Yet he didn’t mind at all. He returned the kiss with equal passion. They were making out until they heard someone cough. Both men had to stop to see Hank who couldn’t look them in the eye.   
“Scott, Ororo told me that she had landed.” Hank had blush across his cheeks. “I thought you were supposed to have your lunch, not Logan.  
Please, McCoy. You’re wrong about that.” Logan gave out one of the biggest smirks that he ever made. “Slim is having spaghetti but I’m having him later.”   
“Why? I didn’t need to hear that.” Hank groaned as he hit his forehead with his hand while Scott hid his now red face behind his book.   
Without a care in the world, Logan pulled Scott’s book down as he held up a forkful of noodles to him. “Come on, you need to finish here. I need to eat, too.”


End file.
